Lord of Shadows
by Drakkainen
Summary: The Archway in Department of Mysteries, the gateway to the unknown. What if, a small change had drastic conseqences? What if the Golden Boy and Brightest Witch of her generation unwillingly fall from grace into darkness? Dark HP/HG
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First thing, I don't own anything that you recognize from Harry Potter or LotR books.**

**Most propably this will be slowly updated story, but that deppends. Ther isn't nor will be any shedule for updates. **

**Enjoy reading. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Pain, hunger and thirst. It was all that he could now think of in this forsaken by light place. Even time was a luxury he didn't have, as he have lost any sense of time. The never ending night that he could see beyond a small, barred window didn't help at all in that matter. Never changing dark and heavy clouds moved on the sky that flashed red whenever the near by volcano spitted out lava. This barren and blackened landscape of destruction and despair was now his "home" for what seemed like years, when in truth only few weeks have passed.

Something stirred near a wall of the small cell, under a pile of rags that once were cloths. Well, he wasn't alone, his best female friend ended in this hell with him… at the same time he was glad for her company and wished that she never landed here with him. What once were bushy, brown hairs now were almost black from the grim that stuck to them, they were even in stronger disarray than they should have been normally. She was pale and had dark rings under her still beautiful eyes, she lost weight and looked like a walking, badly beaten skeleton but so did he. He sighed and turned to gaze outside.

"You should sleep, _they _weren't here for a long time. Something is going to happen." Her voice was tired but he had to admit that Hermione was right, as in most cases. Those creatures, those orcs… were their tormentors. In his short live Harry Potter saw some dark creatures but they were no way close to being as twisted in looks and behavior as those bastards. Well, Voldemort was, even more so. But that was history from another world, literally.

* * *

><p>They were in the Department of Mysteries fighting in the Veil room and loosing quickly. The DA members were brave but lacked the skill needed to fight in an all out battle with the Death Eaters. So as quickly as it started the Hogwarts students found themselves hostages, with Harry facing the elder Malfoy on the dais before the ancient stone arch.<p>

"Give me the prophesy Potter and you have my word that you and your friends will come out of this unharmed." Lucius said in a silky voice extending his hand for the glass ball that Harry was holding in his hand.

"Don't do it Harry!" He didn't dare to look around to see who shouted, the situation was bad as it was. He needed more time.

"How do I know I can trust you? You're just a slimy Death Eater bent on killing me for your master." Hopefully he could draw the platinum blonde into a pointless conversation.

"Lets just be done with it Lucius!" It was the insane Bellatrix for once showing some seriousness. Without warning a sickly yellow spell flew from her wand hitting Harry on the side and sending him fling into the Veil.

"NO!" Every one shouted, beside Belltarix who had on her face a look like Christmas came earlier. Harry crossed the Veil with the precious glass orb still in hand.

First thing that Harry noticed was that he couldn't feel his body nor could he move. He just floated surrounded by a endless mass of gray with streams and ripples of other various shades of gray. Then he saw what looked like ghostly figures appearing out of nowhere, when he looked closer he realized with horror that they were silhouettes of all his friends that accompanied him to the DoM.

"Hermione! Ron! Anyone!" He tried to shout but wasn't sure any sound left his phantom mouth.

"No need to scream so loud, mate." Ron answered hastily, fear evident in his voice.

"We are on the other side of the Veil." Said a silent, trembling voice. It was Neville. Harry had to stop himself from snorting. Nevill didn't have to point out where they were, all of them had to have a clear idea of that.

After that there was a long silence as every one of them tried to cope with what happened to them, after all they were supposedly dead. It was an easy conclusion that they all reached. That and also that afterlife sucked.

Time passed as they existed in the endless gray and finally something happened. At first it was a distant black dot to them, but it grew as it got closer. When it got close enough it was obvious that it wasn't simply black, many colors flashed rapidly, they changed and danced forming a sphere of chaotic changes.

"I really don't like the look of it." Whispered Hermione as they floated together to form a group.

"And I don't like the fact it's heading straight on us." Said Harry, for he did fell malice among other warmer feelings emitting from the disturbance.

"We should trust it." Everyone gaped at Luna. Overtime she became quiet person… ghost thing, rarely talking, for here to talk now meant something extraordinary.

"Do you think it's a way out of here?" After Ron asked the question. Luna didn't answer straight away taking her time to seemingly think it over.

"Even if it isn't, what do we have to loose?" And with that statement everyone agreed, they did have enough of this gray ocean of nothing. So they grabbed each others phantom hands, and prayed they were holding the others hands tightly, as they couldn't feel it.

When it hit them it was a sensation similar to a Portkey. It shocked them, as they did feel the pull, the fast, nauseous spinning and changing directions. But it was too much, their hold loosened and they were thrown in random directions.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke with a painful groan when he looked around the sight wasn't as welcoming as he would like. It was rather intimidating. High rocky mountains covered in shadow, sharp rocks and deep valleys. And the sky, it looked like light was battling the oppressive dark clouds and it created a twilight zone in which he currently was. When he got up, he immediately know it was a mistake. His body collapsed on the hard ground as he screamed, when intense pain shoot up his leg. Harry cursed silently, used his hands to support himself as he sat up, rolled up his jeans which he wore the night they infiltrated the Ministry and saw how swollen it was. Probably broken.<p>

"Harry?" Came a distant voice and he knew whose voice it was.

"I'm over here Hermione. I think I have broken my left leg." He paused after that, he felt pain. He felt the cold wind caressing his cheek. They were free from that gray prison. The landing could be better, he mused, but it could have been worse.

When he thought about those things, Hermione made it to the spot he was sitting. She looked exactly like in the Department of Mysteries. Without a word she knelt down near him to inspect his leg. He saw how she reached to her back pocket, only to see her face take on a look of fear.

"My wand… I don't have it…" Harry blinked several times, stupid! How could he have forgotten. He searched frantically for his wand, but as well found nothing.

"This is very bad Hermione… we don't know where we are, we don't have wands and we don't know where the rest of us is. At least we are not dead as we thought." He added the last part grimly. He was stating the obvious but he felt better talking about it.

"One thing I know is that we can't stay here. I will help you, just avoid standing on your left leg." She offered her shoulder and he gladly took it. Slowly they made there way down the mountains.

They never saw a pair of yellow, malicious eyes observing them or the twisted and clad in armor creature they belonged to.

* * *

><p>In a land distant from the one they called Middle Earth in a land where the memories of ages long forgotten by mortal men were still alive, one of the powerful Valar, defenders and rulers of all Arda frowned as her thoughts covered shadows of worry and doubt. Varda looked at her husband, that sat on his throne atop the Taniquetill mountain.<p>

"I'm afraid that after all the ages, Morgoth has found a way to influence the destiny of Arda once more." Her voice was filled with concern.

"Yes, I have felt it too. He has brought to Middle Earth powerful individuals, humans not from this world. However his taint hasn't reached them as they are not what he sought. We should give them a chance my wife, all of them. So said Iluvatar and so say I." Manwe spoke with faith and confidence in his voice.

"I shall watch over them then and have hope." With that she left leaving the greatest of Valar to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood watched with admiration beings that found them in a silent grove in the shadows of a mountain range that was unfamiliar to them, Ronald Weaslay and Neville Longbottom just stared in open awe. The beings were at first glance humans but after a more careful observation they saw pointed ears and what nagged at them from the start. They never saw so beautiful humans, that seemed to radiate an inner light. When they spoke, their voices and language were melodious and flawless for the lack of better word. But of course they couldn't understand a single word.<p>

"I don't think we're back in England." Was the only thing that Ron muttered.

After some tedious talking with hand signs, done mainly by Luna, they agreed to follow the beings to their home.

* * *

><p>At the same time on the far east, Harry and Hermione were confronted by creatures that looks screamed "evil". Further more they couldn't understand anything form their harsh and guttural language, but it was clear non the less that they were in deep trouble. Hard to think otherwise when said creatures pointed their wicked swords, spears and bows at them.<p>

"What are they?" Wondered aloud Hermione, she was scared and it showed in her defensive stance and trembling voice.

"They look slightly like goblins, other than that I don't have an idea." With his broken leg he was useless, and without their wands they were defenseless. That much was clear to Harry and he had a good idea what those creatures wanted to do with them. After all he had a Dark Lord and his lackeys hunting for him, he was captured and ambushed at least once… he had some insight on that mater.

"But we will not like what's going to happen soon…" He said in a grim tone. He wasn't going to give up, he just knew what was coming.

In a matter of minutes Hermione and Harry found themselves with tightly bound wrists and even a rope tied around their neck which their captors used as leashes to guide them or rather drag them to an unknown place.

They marched for days in the rocky mountains going further in to the shadow of dark clouds that hung over their heads. In that time none of the creatures cared about their well being, Harry was expected to keep up with the rest with his broken leg thus the one thing he felt was excruciating pain, finally after he fell down for a couple of times the orcs got annoyed and brutally set his bone and made simple casts. Hermione's situation wasn't better as she was a girl and found herself a target of, what was in the orcs minds, elaborate jokes. But to her it was a torture, both mental and physical and she was on the verge of breaking when they reached the Black Gate. For the two teens the sight of the gigantic metal structure was foreboding and awe inspiring at the same time. In that moment a light encompassed them, but it didn't bring hope or warm. What they did feel was a cold, curious presence.

"_Harry Potter… the One who Lived…" _A voice in his head rasped out, he was momentarily confused until he looked at the source of the light. Fiery eye at the top of a black tower. And it was like in his lessons of Occlumency with Snape all over again. But this time he didn't even have strength to fight the intruder that viewed all of his memories. It lasted seconds but it was enough.

"_Interesting… I shall make use of you… but not yet… For now I grant you… the knowledge of the Black Speech…" _And then Harry felt a splitting headache. For his weakened body it was too much and he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was Hermione that collapsed just after him.

When he woke up, Harry wished he hadn't. The room he was currently in was what looked like a medieval interrogation room… or just torture chamber. His best friend was beside him and when he looked around he could see some older Orcs. With disgust he listened to their talk as he could now comprehend their language. Finally when their captors decided on what to do with them at first, in Barad-Dur loud screams could be heard.

* * *

><p>Now weeks later sound of heavy footsteps brought Harry from his musings about how they ended in the place they currently were. Hermione stood up and walked to him, no matter how tiered or injured she was she tried to not show weakness to the orcs.<p>

"And I started to think they might actually have forgotten about us…" Harry wrapped his left arm around her thin waste giving her some comfort.

When the doors opened three orcs rushed in.

"Common ya rats… The Eye wants you." What one of the more deadly looking creatures said surprised them. The only contact they had with "The Eye" was when they crossed the border of Mordor, entering through the Black Gate. It gifted them with the ability to talk and understand the language used in this cursed land, but it turned out to be a curse itself… After all how could orcs gain "information" during countless "interrogations" if they couldn't understand their prisoners?

When they left the cell there was another surprise awaiting them. As it turned out a creature they never saw was escorting them instead of the orcs. It was… a Dementor look a like. But it didn't have the chili aura surrounding it, still it did inspire fear and despair.

"Come with me, our Master awaits us." It said in a hissing, cold voice. Though they were angered that it said "our Master" they didn't protest out of fear.

They climbed up the stairs of the tower for what felt like an eternity until they reached the top level where a dark, windowless chamber was. And it was a good thing, their malnourished bodies couldn't have handled more climbing on the stairs. On the side opposite to the entrance was a highly decorated throne made out of gold and obsidian that seemed to suck in all light that dared to fall upon it. On the throne however was a figure made out of shadows that changed constantly, giving it no solid shape. Where the eyes should be however, were two glowing orbs of fire, that looked exactly like the one burning at the top of the tower.

The dementorish creature knelled and bowed deeply before its master, leaving the two teens staring at the shadowy apparition. Finally Harry snapped.

"What do you want with us?" It was a frustrated shout.

"_Serve me… Bow before me… And you will not… be tormented by my orcs… any longer." _It's voice was emotionless.

Harry clenched his fist, so this is it? All that suffering to brake him, brake them. How could he not seen that? He was a fighter of light he would never…His furious thoughts were disturbed by a sound of knees hitting the stone floor. He looked to his left.

"Hermione? What are you doing?" He asked with honest disbelief in his voice.

"I-I can't take it a-anymore… Any-Anything is bett-ter." She started crying but stayed bowed before the throne.

Almost animalistic snarl escaped Harry's mouth. That wasn't supposed to happen! Not to them! Fate truly was a bitch when it came to him. With barely restrained anger he slowly lowered himself to a kneeling position, he will not leave Hermione alone in this mess.

"I will serve you and I will hate you for what you did to us." His tone ice cold and filled with strongest anger, no… hatred that he ever felt, fueled by weeks of being imprisoned in the dungeons and left at the hands of orcs.

Harry scowled deeply when he heard a victorious laugh.

"_We aren't so different then… But serve me well and I will reward you… with the knowledge… on how you can return to your world. Now, you shall go to Minas Morgul, to study our ways… under tutelage of the Witch King of Angmar. Before you begin your journey however, I have ordered to craft something for… both of you." _With that from a shadowy corner emerged second demtorish thing. It held a mahogany box in its gloved hands. When it was two steps from them it opened the box and they saw two masterfully crafted golden rings. The left ring had a triangular amethyst as a center piece, the right ring had a kite shaped emerald. They knew witch ring was for who.

As they put them on writing started to appear in fiery letters on the rings, but the glow was unusual, pale blue and poisonous green respectively. It was in Black Speech so Hermione read it out loud.

"Two to rule the Nine, for those long lost, that serve the darkness." After her words were spoken they both could fell something they could only call a pulsing of magic, like a heart beat. They could feel their magic again. More wild, dangerous and more powerful than ever.

But then they felt a chill spreading through them. They could feel how the rings absorbed their magic and more…

"What is this?" Hermione paniced and tried to remove the ring from her finger but when she was holding it ready to pull it off she found she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"_You didn't think… I would give you your ability to use your power back… just as that. The rings… now contain most of your power… and life force. As long as they exist… so will you my servants. Your rings and by them you… are bound to my will, as I'm the Lord of the Rings."_

Harry looked at his ring with disgust. If he understood correctly there was now… more of him inside the ring than in his actual body however strange it sounded. So what did that make him?

"_You will leave at dusk… now leave my sight." _It was an order they felt compelled to obey and that unsettled them. They truly were bound to Saurons will.

"Follow me." One of the wraiths said as it left the chamber, so Harry and Hermione followed as there really was no other choice.

Soon enough after going three levels lower they found themselves in an armory. Strangely enough they didn't feel as tired or weak as they had after climbing up to the throne room. But that thought had to wait as they glanced around.

It was overall a round chamber, with some odd corner here and there. Rows of weapon and armors stands were lined under the walls of the ancient stone. All of the metalwork was crude but solid looking. It was all lit dimly by few torches placed rather randomly.

One thing thought set Harry's mid ablaze with rage, again. The place was run by two older orcs, it must have shone through his eyes as the vile creatures seemed to panic, before they collected them self and approached the two.

Their escort just backed inot nearest shadow, letting his two new supposed leaders handle this on their own.

"So what do ya want? Looking for trouble, human scum?" One orc said with a sinister smile, that didn't quite reach its eyes. If one looked close enough, you would see uncertain look in them.

Hermione had a good hunch why the were brought here, so did Harry. They glanced at each other and she nodded slightly.

"Our... Lord... demanded that we choose some weapons and armor, if you have a problem with that, go talk to him... mindless idiot." Hermione found out that her voice was rather intimidating even if a bit trembling from the encounter with Sauron, her choice of words... not so much, she had to admit it to herself.

The two orcs looked at her and grinned nastily but said nothing.

"You heard her. Move. Get us a fitting armor before I kill you where you stand." Harry's voice was quiet, cold and full of hatred. Almost as if to back up his words, the air in the chamber started to turn cold, the effect going as far that the floor beneath his feet covered with frost.

That was what got the orcs moving. While the creatures got their measurements Harry was having trouble understanding his behavior. It was so easy to hate those vile things that it scared him. But they treated them like trash, as even less than trash and tortured them for weeks, turn about was only fair, was it?

He doubted because he saw that he scared not only the orcs, but Hermione as well. She knew he meant every word.

Harry was soon distracted as a new voice sounded through the armory.

"You need to wear those." Another two orcs have come with some black bundles, that turned out to be plain black hooded robes with tattered edges, the same that all Nazguls were wearing.

As they fit perfectly a grim realization hit Hermione. They were expected to agree to serve Sauron today or at the very last in the near future.

"You're almost done." One of the orcs said holding to Harry a pair of steel, wicked looking gauntlets, that looked as if someone copied a dragons paw. He took them and put them on. To his surprise the ring just melted through the steel, and could now be seen in all its glory on his steel encased finger.

Another orc handed him his helmet. Now that was something he didn't expect to see and if he had to guess from Hermione's gasp, she too was surprised. The helm was shaped like dragons head with eleven horns curving slightly to the back, also it had numerous smaller spikes and ridges all over it. It was frozen in a snarl, showing off rows of steel teeth.

Without hesitation he took it and put it on. He was unsurprised this time to find that the "dragons eyes" were well thought out. The helm didn't obscure his vision that much.

He turned to look at Hermione, only to find that her helmet was formed to reassemble a ravens head. Her gauntlets, were also inspired by raven it seemed.

"Now, the weapons. You pick them." Said the leading orc as the four of them left the armory in a hurry.

"Harry... It's not the best moment I know, but I'm sorry..." Hermione had to get it out, it was her fault after all. She was the weakest link...

"Don't worry. It will work out in the end for the better... It must..." He added the last part silently. With a wary sight and a clanking sound created by his steeled boots he moved to the weapon racks as did Hermione.

He truly wasn't a weapons expert and the only time he had a sword in hand was in the Chamber of Secrets so he didn't know what to choose. With a shrug he decided he will try something with his powers. So he outstretched his right hand and thought only of needing a weapon that would fit him.

To his surprise no weapon came to him, but one created itself for him. It was a double handed sword, the likes he saw wraith had but his was blackened, with veins of liquid emerald light along the blade, alongside came a matching black sheath.

When he touched the handle... he immediately knew. He would never use it willingly, unless it was in dire need. Quickly sheathing it and buckling the belt to his waist he found Hermione staring at him.

"Even now you do the impossible..." She stood there holding a plain looking short sword.

"We don't know what's possible or impossible here, now do we?"

"Well ok, I will admit that we don't know. But we must if we don't want to land in a deeper mess than we already are... That would be some achievement."

Their wraith escort picked this moment to remind himself to them.

"Now that you're ready, we will journey to Minas Morgul." Its cold voice announced to their dismay.

"What about food, or drink? We haven't had those in... long time..." Even as Harry said that he felt something that he should have picked up faster. He wasn't hungry or thirsty for that matter.

"You don't need that, not any more. You're now one of us... Now come." The Nazgul said before he turned around and started heading to lower levels of Barad-Dur.

"Oh... that's... handy I suppose..." Hermione answer was quiet and filled with sadness. But she did follow, as did Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please.<strong>

**So the stage is set. It may seem a bit rushed but I had to get it out of my head and make room for further development.**

**As of 3.11.2011 Chapter is after some punctuation upgrade. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First thing, something I forgot to add in Chapter 1: I don't own any characters or content mentioned here that are from Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.**

** Second, happy Halloween to all! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Harry was surprised at how easy it was to learn to ride a horse, if you didn't have a choice that is. Keep your balance right and let the gravitation do the rest and as a seeker, he had no problems with that. Hermione wasn't that skilled so for the first day he had to give her some pointers but she managed not to fall off their nightmarish mounts.

It would seem even the horses in Mordor were meant to intimidate enemies as they too were clad in special armour that must have been made by the same smith that made theirs.

They we're galloping through what was named as Ithillien by their wraith escort second day in a row now. He had to grudgingly admit, they got the best of best... armour, weapons and mounts in those cursed lands.

Another thing they discovered was that they didn't need to sleep any more. That unsettled them more than anyone on of the two wanted to admit.

One time Hermione mentioned how the lands of Ithillien must have been full of life in the past as opposite to the now mostly dead looking scenery. Whole forests of dead trees and the twilight caused by ash clouds of Mount Doom. At that moment he looked at her as he sometimes did during that journey. He would glance at her, to see the black robes billowing behind her, her face covered by steel helm. He would lie, if he told that that view didn't stir something in him, awe for example. But then he remembered what those robes entailed and he was assaulted by memories he would like to forget.

"We're nearing our destination, but be alert. Those lands do not fully belong to us yet" it was the first thing the Nazgul said to them in those two days. Even if Saurons... their... control of the land was not total no one dared to attack them.

And so it was dawn of their fourth day of travel when they rode into the dark valley of Morgul. It was surrounded by high and sharp peaks of the Mountains of Shadow. Not an hour later they were entering the dreaded city of Minas Morgul.

What they saw inside amazed them. It was a strange and a loud mix of orcs, men and some creatures they didn't recognize. They were similar to orcs, but smaller and looking more cunning.

When the three riders slowly steered their mounts to the inner circle of the city silence followed them. Every living creature looked at them in fear, only a few dared to look straight at them.

"The city is huge! I wonder who build it"? Hermione said silently to Harry in English.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it wasn't anyone serving Sauron"

Finally they arrived at rather plain looking but large double doors. Following the Nazgul's example the jumped down on the stone pavement and allowed three orcs that jumped out of the near alley to handle the horses.

What they found behind the doors prompted their jaws to fall and rooted them to the spot. It was a cathedral sized chamber, with many slim columns of once white marble, that now was dirty and cracked. The floor was made out of the same white marble with the addition of a black one, creating a chessboard like pattern. Those marble slabs were mostly cracked, or missing in some places, the stones lost their shine. On both sides of what appeared to be the centre aisle of the chamber stood many sculptures of noble men, their faces and in many cases heads thought... were missing as if blasted off by some powerful spell. Here and there in the dim light provided by many torches they could even see blood stains. Even the cold air felt and smelled as if they were in an old tomb.

"Welcome, to mine domain" it was their escort that spoke.

"Yours"? They both asked snapping out of their shock.

"Yes, mine. I am the Witch King of Angmar and I'm your teacher as only I could take care of that besides our Lord"

"How so"? It was Hermione that asked naturally.

"In my life I have dabbled into sorcery even before I accepted the Ring of Power from our Lord. As I had experience with sorcery I have come with and idea on how to protect my sense of self from fading under the influence of my ring powers." as he told them his story his voice stayed cold but full of pride.

"And Sauron didn't do anything about it because? He must have know about you" this time it was Harry that asked, hoping that maybe they would find an ally in the most unlikely place.

"Because young one, fighting Surons will that we must obey is like fighting a dragon alone and with no weapons, impossible."

He heard that Hermione wanted to say something and so did he, but he stopped her by putting his glowed hand on her armored shoulder. She shoot him a glance but he just shook his head.

"All right then, so can we bend the rules? Somehow go around his orders"? Harry asked once more.

"We will not discuss such things! Our Lord could easily detect your treachery and then more that your life's will be in danger"! Witch Kings voice was full off anger, and it rose to a screech at the end that they somehow knew could force any warrior no matter how brave to run in terror from him.

Then all was silent for a few minutes as them and the Witch King were having a small staring contest. As much as it could be called that, as none were able to see each other eyes hidden in shadows of helms and a hood respectively.

"Now then... We will start with History of Middle Earth, the land we are on and the land we try to conquer from thousands of years..." their teacher gestured for them to follow and as he walked further in the chamber he started his lecture from the rise of Sauron to power.

* * *

><p>After their first encounter with the elfs in the clearing and three days march to this beautiful valley they met with the master of this house. They all stood in what appeared to be a elegantly furnished private study.<p>

Just one look at Lord Elrond was enough for them to understand that his we the most important figure around, even Ron could see that. They tried to "talk" as much as hand signs allowed it, but after some misunderstandings the Elf Lord took a more daring approach. He gestured to Luna and showed a non threatening gesture, picked up a book from a shelf gestured to a random page filled with curviest writing the trio had seen, then gestured from his temple to Lunas to the text.

It took them some extra gestures to work out what he wanted to do. Luna, being Luna agreed with a dreamy smile on her face.

What followed was the most bizarre experience in their lives. A soft and warm glow surrounded the elf's hand and a gold ring adorned with a great blue stone appeared on one of his fingers. He touched Lunas temple and after almost fifteen minutes took it away.

She had closed eyes and relaxed expression on her face, when she opened her eyes she thanked the great elf lord in fluent Sindarin, but had to take a seat a she swayed on her feet.

"You ok Luna"? asked Ron with concern in his voice as he approached her.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy. You know, learning a language in few minutes is rather disorientating. But thank you for the concern Ronald" she said with a sweet smile on her face.

"So it's safe... could he do it for us too"? it was Neville as Ron was busy stuttering.

"Yes, you just must trust him. He will not intrude on your memories."

And so it was that their first day in Rivendell was spent practicing the new language while talking with Elrond about circumstances of their arrival.

* * *

><p>It was five weeks since their arrival to Rivendell and the trio of friends were starting to get very worried. Elfs scouting parties have brought no news about Harry or Hermione and Lord Elrond with heavy heart told them they would stop sending those patrols so often and so far as it has been done for the past weeks.<p>

"There are many places the could have appeared and most of them are not hostile." They were told and they had to agree albeit reluctantly.

"My friends, you look worried." Their gloomy thoughts were stopped short by a now know voice. Three heads turned around from staring at the green and serene valley to look at their newest friend. Neville stood up as did Ron to greet the boy that appeared to be around twenty, had brown slightly curly hair, beginnings of a beard and was higher than the read head. A great warrior in the making.

"Aragorn, what brings you here"? Ron asked as they shook their hands.

"A couple of things really. I'm sorry that there is no news about your friends I've heard that the patrols will now be sent less frequently. Other thing is... I'm leaving Rivendell." It was all said with a calm voice.

"What? But Why..."Neville and Ron asked simultaneously.

"It's because of her, isn't it"? Luna asked with sad small smile as she turned to look at the gardens.

"How did you found out"? Aragorn asked with disbelief in his voice. He had to admit the girl was sometimes scarring observant. At lest she didn't know the other truths that were reviled to him that made him take this decision.

"Well no matter. Yes I'm leaving but I will be visiting sometimes. I will keep looking for your friends or any rumors of them, you have my word. Do keep practicing with the swords." The last thing was said with a bit of humor in his voice.

The three of them, Aragorn, Ron and Neville meet at the end of first week of their stay with the elfs. It was arranged for the young warrior to show them how to fight with a sword and get the three friends started on learning Westron as the Elf Lord refused to use his powers for that, telling them it would be unhealthy for them and it would drain his powers too much. As it turned out Neville was better than average with a sword. He told them it was because of his grandmother as she was persistent in stating that he would need to be the perfect noble, as an heir of House Longbottom and to not stain his parents great reputation. Ron on the other hand was quite clumsy at the beginning and it was pointed out in many light jokes between them. It motivated the read head but he still had some catching up to do.

"We will and we will miss you." Said Ron with a smile. Neville just shook his hand with the brown haired young man.

"Good luck Aragorn." It was Luna, she stood up and hugged him lightly.

"Thank you." Aragorn smiled fondly at them and after a slight bow went back into the house.

The trio glanced at his retreating back, before they all went back to looking at the silent gardens. Many thoughts bubbling in their heads.

Following days were quite boring, but at least the dark thoughts have left their heads.

Neville and Ron were in a middle of a sword practice fight, with Luna sitting on the stone bench looking with a dreamy expression around and observing the boys from time to time. They were on one of many terraces they deemed as "theirs". Luna not for the first time thought that the elfs were artist above all else as she took in the details of the architecture.

From the entrance to her left an elf come out.

"Lord Elrond want's to see you." He told them and waited to escort them.

They arrived at the same study they entered in their first day here. The elf opened the doors and gestured for them to enter.

"Pleas take a seat." Lord Elrond stood by a window when they entered, he gesture to the three chairs that were waiting for them. As they sat so did he, behind a desk of a dark brown wood, with trimmings of silver and sculptured with images of vines and Nightingales.

"I have received word that Gandalf the Gray will visit us soon. He will be able to explain to you the nature of sorcery used here in Middle Earth and he will help me with my theory concerning your arrival and return to your home world. But you must understand that 'soon' could mean even few weeks, if not months when we're talking about Gandalf. He has many task he must attend to." He told them with a soft voice and looked at them expectantly, waiting for questions. As none came he looked directly at Luna.

"I have arranged for my daughter Arwen Undomiel to teach you about our herbs and healing techniques. When she will deem you knowledgeable enough I would want you three to join our patrols and scouting parties. Also any elf in this house could teach you archery if you ask them." With the final statement Elrond looked at all of them.

"Thank you, we appreciate it." The trio said in unison and as Luna and Neville recognized that it was the end of their talk, they stood up and left the study with Ron following them.

* * *

><p>The past week Harry and Hermione had spend on learning about history of Middle Earth from scrolls and from lectures of the Witch King. They also spend it learning more about their new forms. It was a lot to take in.<p>

They discovered on their own that they didn't need sustenance nor sleep, but apparently they still needed rest, to let their energy recover. The Witch King told them that although they still had physical body those will soon die and slowly 'fade'. So he advised them to not take off their robes or armor. They could do it, but he told them that the sight would be repulsing and only the one wearing the One Ring could see their past physical forms in the realm of shadows. Hermione summarized it in a bitter tone.

"So we are bound by Sauron's will and imprisoned inside our own armor and robes... just great."

"And what if we are.. defeated, killed"? Harry asked one of the more important questions.

"You can not be killed. Only destruction of your rings could bring and end to your existence. In this matter your rings reassemble the One Ring, until it exist our Lord exists. If you are just separated from your ring you will loos your physical form and most of your powers. But even then... rings like those have a mind of their own, knowing only one master, and if separated they will do all that's in their power to return to you." Witch King paced back and forth during that particular speech.

"How do you know so much about the rings"? Hermione asked with evident curiosity in her voice.

"Our Lord Sauron granted me the knowledge and under his guidance I forged the rings for you in the fires of Mount Doom."

"So how easily our rings could be destroyed, there are just gold bands." Hermione was still in her research mode, which Harry hadn't see in her for a long time.

"Thanks to sorcery beyond your current understanding, they can be only destroyed in the same place they were forged." The Nazgul said with a supreme tone in his cold voice.

After that came a list of things they would need to watch out for, which wasn't much. Followed by that was another lecture in history.

As Harry gazed from the tower of Minas Morgul at the dark and desolated valley below strong winds tore at his robes making them billow menacingly, he couldn't help but wonder... What chance did they have to break away from Sauron's rule, a being that was thousands of years old and apparently had celestial origins? Slim, was the best answer.

"Harry, we need to get going." Hermione said rising from her throne made of black marble. He had one too, here at the top of the white tower of the cursed city. They weren't as heavily detailed as Sauron's, but they did show their status. He nodded his head and they started their long descent from the top to the Witch Kings chamber.

When they arrived the saw more than a dozen orcs were inside. Their teacher emerged from on of the side entrances.

"They are here for your sword practice." He said and mentioned for Harry to come forth, he also gave him a regular long sword, the likes normal Nazgules were using.

And so it begun. It would be half an hour of fighting, and after that Harry would switch with Hermione so he could observe and another switch, and another... One thing they quickly learned was that orcs fought dirty. So they had to learn the same tricks. As neither of the two fought with a sword before the orcs scored many hits in the beginning, more or less dangerous for a normal human being that is. It took them weeks before they grasped the basics, months before they fought equally with their opponents as the Witch King wasn't so kind to point out their mistakes often.

One day Harry was fighting one of the better skilled orcs when one strong hit cut through his left armored glove cutting off his fingers, on one of them was his ring. As this happened he let out an ear piercing inhuman screech, he instinctively reached for the ring even thought the pain that wracked his being was immense. He grabbed it with his right hand, dropping the blade he was holding, just in time before he lost physical shape he put it back on his right index finger. The pain stopped, his lost fingers and armor parts reformed. Harry admired the ring for a second before the air in the chamber become cold, he screamed or rather shrieked in that inhuman voice causing the orcs to panic and flee. He reached for the dropped blade and gave chase after the beings he hated so much. What followed was a massacre, when he stopped all of the orcs present for the practice fight were dead and they numbered in well over dozen. It was a good thing he had that helmet as involuntary a smile of twisted satisfaction formed on his face, or whatever was left of it.

Hermione stood speechless through all of it, multitude of emotions going through her head in the end she felt contempt. Slowly she made her way to Harry, whose blade dripped with the black blood of orcs.

"You're alright"? She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes." Was his cold answer.

"Do you regret this"? She asked waiving her hand at the bodies.

"No... It was such a great feeling, revenge..." She could hear some kind of fulfillment in Harry's voice. "And you know what? I wouldn't mind killing more of these fuckers..."

Hermione was torn. On on hand she felt the same way. On the other hand, did she had to become more of a monster that she already was? And then she remembered... Those visions of their stay in the dungeons were still fresh in her mind.

"We will need new practice... partners." She told the Witch King who silently nodded and headed out into the city through the main double doors.

"No one is to know about this Hermione." Harry said as he dropped the blade yet again. She nodded.

Not ten minutes later a new group of orcs entered, they looked rather uneasy seeing their comrades dead bodies but didn't voice it. Hermione moved towards them and the fight begun at the Witch King's signal. She used the same technique she thought Harry must have used. She let her hatred to the orcs fill her. It was a surprise at how easy it was to cut them down without remorse. When she finished the last orc she turned to see the two other watching her intently.

"What"? She asked with a bit of insane joy in her voice.

"I think your sword training is at its end after those seven months. You can go rest now." Was the only thing the Witch King could have said.

When they were back at the top of tower under those black clouds, they sat on their marble thrones and looked at the valley.

"For a while there I thought you were going to draw your cursed blade" Hermione asked turning her head to look at him.

"I was but I realized it would be a waste"

"How so? You know... You still didn't told me why you are so unwilling to use it." That question was nagging at her for some time now and there was no better time to ask this.

"When I touched the hilt on the day it was created. Some knowledge concerning the blade just... came to me. This blade contains the power of the one spell that marked me more deeply than anything else in my life, the Avada Kedavra curse. The blade is like the curse it can hardly be blocked, it would just pass through any obstacle short of a weapon blessed by Valars like it wasn't there and one strike is enough to kill. But there is more to this, it kills the body and soul and that uses some of my energy so I would tire faster if I fought with it alone. And should I desire it, the blade could be also used like a Morgul Blade like the ones Witch King showed us, the ones cursed to create servants for us. But my version of the curse spreads slower and is more difficult to heal, it also requires from me to later reform the blade... which would consume large amounts of my energy. It also appears that the blade powers are ineffective if used against me, as it was formed from my magic. So you see, it's rather that I don't want to waste my energy than anything other." Harry was telling all this slowly, all the time looking at Hermione.

"Useful ability, but not cost effective. I can understand that, but still... killing a soul? A bit unsettling." Was all that she said, she kind of expected something like that to be truthful.

After that silence has fallen between them as both contemplated today's events. Both of them came to the same conclusion, they would not escape the darkness and hatred that came along with serving Sauron so they should learn to tame it and use it rather that let it use them.

* * *

><p>About a week later Harry and Hermione were in the archives of Minas Morgul. They where there with the Witch King.<p>

"In here you will find many scrolls and tomes about sorcery of our world. You will see that our sorcery is mostly dependent on will power and not incantations, those are needed only for the most powerful sorcery. Our Lord has a theory, that branches of your magic that are more intent and will power based will work to some degree in Middle Earth. But the one you call... Charms will not work at all." As he talked he started going deeper into the archives until they reached steel door, he opened them an went inside. They followed naturally.

What they saw was a great stone sphere hanging from a massive chain in a circular room.

"First exercise, you must move the pendulum and then stop it as smoothly as you can manage. I have heard that the cursed blade you have have been created with sorcery. Don't think highly of yourself in this discipline then, the foul magic that helped create the blade was buried deep in your soul and now its gone, I felt it fading. Get started and don't come out till you mange it." Most of his words were directed at Harry and when he finished talking he left them alone.

"This shouldn't be that difficult." Stated Harry and pointed his right hand at the stone. He concentrated on wanting to move it... Only for it to smash with staggering force and a loud crashing sound into the opposite wall leaving a net o cracks in it. The stone was somehow intact.

"I change my mind..." he sighed and stopped the flow of energy. The pendulum started swinging from wall to wall. He could heard Hermione chuckling lightly.

"You find it funny? Lets see how you do at it."

"Allow me then..." She said with her best superior ton in voice she could muster and tried slowly stop the pendulum, only for it to stop dead in mid air.

"This could take a while." She admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please<strong>

**I wrote that it will be a slow update, but I was in the right mood and felt extra motivated from the interest the stats showed this story had. Don't get accustomed for so frequent updates. Chapter 1 is going to get a punctuation overhaul before next chapter is released anyway.  
><strong>

**So a time line is set, at lest for those that know the history of Middle Earth, more precisley Aragorn's history. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As before I own nothing you recognize from LotR or HP.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous two, but I didn't want to destroy the feel that end of this chapter has.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Lord Elrond stood on the balcony of his study from where he and his friend Gandalf the Gray could watch how Luna and Neville practiced archery under watchful care of their elf tutors.

"Which each passing week they grow stronger Gandalf. They could become our great allies."

"You must remember they are not from this world and should be sent as soon as possible back to their home world. They should head to Gray Havens and into the West before they catch Saurons attention." The aged Istari spoke leaning on the balcony railing while smoking his pipe weed, his face betraying some concern.

"Be that as it may, something has changed Gandalf. I had a feeling those past few weeks that darkness in the East has grown stronger... far stronger than it should have at this time. I have sent word of this phenomenon to Galadriel and she too have felt it." Elrond's voice was firm and as he spoke he turned his head to look at the gray wizard.

"You must teach them about Middle Earth's sorcery as it is their main strength and now it lays unused, wasting away."

Gandalf closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed sadly. He knew of the growing darkness but it wasn't as much of a concern as the Elf Lord was portraying it at least as far as he knew. He and Saruman were enough to take care of that problem. But he also knew that Elrond would ask him to train the young ones every time he would be in Rivendell if he refused now.

"Very well then. I will explain it to them but the final decision is theirs to make." Gandalf said standing straight and headed into the building with Elrond not far behind as he took a last glance at the practicing travelers only to see Luna hitting middle of her target. After two months of practice they were on par with well trained human archers.

Not an hour later the trio was siting in one of many rooms the house had to offer, this one was circular with high windows from witch they could see the entrance to the valley of Rivendell it also was decorated mostly in leaf motives. The doors leading to an adjacent room opened and a figure eerily similar to Dumbledore walked in. He was supporting himself on a staff and that allowed them to guess that this was the Gandalf they were told about. It was the first time they saw him, as he arrived in middle of their archery practice or a kitchen raid in Ron's case.

"Welcome I am Gandalf the Gray and as I was told you were somewhat expecting me." He sat across from them in a comfy looking armchair that the teens saved for him as they picked the sofa.

"Yes we did. I'm Ron Weasley and those are Luna Loovegod and Neville Longbottom." The red head answered and introduced them.

"We were told you were a wizard so are we. That's why we were waiting for your arrival for the last two months." Said Neville.

Meanwhile Luna just kept staring at Gandalf with a frown on her forehead.

"There is more to you than one could possibly see." After she said that she just smiled and returned to being her dreamy self.

The Istari laughed lightly at Luna's antics.

"Yes, yes there is. But for now lets focus on you three. I will start with the obvious, your magic will not work the same way here as it did in your home. Here it's a matter of will power, intent and the most important one, Valars' blessing which is represented by an Istaris' staff. I don't have doubts that you don't lack the first two, but the last you don't have. For now at least." He said as he looked at them or rather in their eyes, as they say the eyes are the window to the soul. And Gandalf couldn't find any major flaw in theirs as they responded with courage and determination to his stare.

"How could we get such a blessing?" Neville asked with interest in his voice. They had bits of information on Valars' thanks to their reading at the Rivendell library, so none of them were clueless with what they were dealing with.

"Through a test of sorts. But first answer me this, are you willing to tie your fate with the fate of Arda? Fulfill any duty given to you no matter what hardship could it bring?" Gandalf now spoke with seriousness in his voice. He even sat a bit more straight.

"And what about returning to our home? Would this... mess things up?" Ron asked with concern in his voice. He did leave a loving and sometimes annoying family behind. And it wasn't only him, he knew.

"This could cause some trouble but I'm not certain. Only Valars' will know that. One thing I'm sure is that you will have to face the Valars' anyway, as only their power is a certain way for you to go home." As the gray wizard spoke some of the resolve seemed to leave Ron and a thoughtful look emerged on his face.

"I will tie my fate with that of Arda." Said Luna almost as soon as Gandalf finished speaking. He expected that kind of answer from her.

"And isn't there another way to use our powers? Maybe something like Lord Elrond did?" It was Ron once again. Neville just sat there and listened engrossed in his own thoughts.

Gandalf looked at the read head with a stone face and unreadable look.

"Rings of Power do not grant true sorcery and it's a treacherous way. If you ever get caught by our enemy and the ring becomes exposed to Saurons twisted thoughts for too long, you will be lost. Sentenced to servitude as long as Dark Lord exists."

His little speech dampened Ron's mood significantly. Neville leaned forward and looked at the Istari with serious look.

"As much is I would like to be able to use my magic again I don't think any of those methods are worth it. Isn't there any other way to at least allow us the use of some fraction of our power?" His expression went from serious to hopeful.

"Well... I suppose I could teach you how to talk to animals... If you would like." It was one of the talents Gandalf was proud of and it did require the miniscule amount of magic. With how powerful those three were the magic that just leaked from them uncontrollably would be enough for that specific skill. The trio perked up when they heard about that.

"It could be useful... even very useful in some cases." Neville stated with a small smile.

"We will be grateful if you would teach us that skill." Ron said, maybe not with a smile but with some relief that at least he would be able to do some magic.

Gandalf just nodded his head and leaned back in his armchair looking at the trio with contempt. He had concluded his business with Elrond already, it was a minor thing really... He knew that the Elf Lord had some plans for them but he couldn't allow them to be around elfs all the time if they were to stay in Middle Earth. This entire conversation was spoken in Westron so he knew they were ready.

"I will teach you in the time it will take to journey from here to Lothlorien."

"But I thought that Lord Elrond wanted us to join the patrols?" Neville asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yes he wants it. But I think you will benefit more if you journey into the countries of men. Surely you read and heard about Gondor and Rohan? We will take the road through the Gap of Rohan and I would suggest you head for this country first. You could go your separate ways and then join together once more when I will be finished with young Luna's trials and training in Lothlorien in a couple of years at the borders of Lady Galadriel's lands."

The trio looked at each other as they came to a decision.

"So when do we pack?" Asked Luna cheerfully.

"Right now would be a good time. I will be waiting at the gate." Gandalf stood up and left the room, on his way out the trio saw as he patted his robes in search of something and grumbled when he couldn't find it.

When the Istari was out of sight the three of them raced out to their rooms to pack for what would be their first true and long journey.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed in frustration as yet another try to move the pendulum smoothly ended in it swinging wildly. In the past two months it always ended like that, he would concentrate on what he wanted to achieve, tried to regulate how much power flowed through him and... more often than not nothing happened other times it just smashed into walls of the chamber. He even tried the indirect approach when Hermione pointed it as a possibility but to his chagrin that worked even worse.<p>

"I have enough of this. This isn't going to work!" He almost screamed and at the end he almost shuddered at the sound of his voice. Lately both he and Hermione noticed some minor changes as they delved deeper into the darkness.

For example... Every time he was resting the thoughts of his former life would come to him, memories and feelings. And more times than not he despised his past self for how week he was, how dependent on others he had become... how he didn't see the suspicious circumstances surrounding his life. He even loosened his control over his hatred but not the point of becoming like Voldemort. He wouldn't do that... ever. On a side note, he had to admit that Voldemort's quote 'There is no good or evil, only power and those to week to seek it' begun to appeal him, given his current condition.

"I still think we should try the indirect approach to this." Hermione's voice had become as cold as his, but hers had an undertone of cruelty.

Harry turned around to face her. Every time she wasn't here to practice sorcery for the past two months she spend dueling with orcs, goblins and corrupted humans. Now they feared her even more than any other Nazgul and to show her their respect the orcs had made her some ornaments from bone. She attached them to her crow like helmet giving her a bit more... shaman like look. He had to admit they fitted.

"It doesn't work Hermione."

"Maybe not until now but I had some sort of... epiphany. Saurons theory said that Charms will not work. But this exercise is like Charms. Another thing, sorcery here is will and intent based. For us it was Transfiguration that required those two the most. So I say we try to not move the sphere literally but... replace the stone and iron with the air and vice versa bit by bit to create illusion of movement." She was annoyed it had taken her so long to come to this but they had a lot of other things on their minds as of late.

"You know how draining this would be?" Harry asked with a bit of ridicule in his voice.

"And taxing on our minds... It's a hard thing to do I will admit that. But it would explain why sorcery in Middle Earth is so uncommon. It's just too hard to master for most beings if this exercise is anything like the real thing." Hermione said and after that she pointed her left index finger with the ring on it at the pendulum. He turned to look at the sphere and the chain attaching it to the ceiling. It started to move slowly it's movement however was anything but smooth. It traveled only few inches, before it started to swing loosely. Harry once again looked at Hermione, her robed figure leaned forward.

"It's harder than I thought... As if something is trying to restrain my magic. Try it."

So he did. After that they tried to move the sphere for a couple next weeks which resulted in them being able to move it by almost two feet and bring it somewhat slowly to a stop which in turn leaved them drained of most of their energy.

On one of their turns, the Witch King observed them silently. They made progress.

"Good. You have finally done it. Any observation on that?" The Nazgul pointed with his hand at the pendulum.

"It will be useless in battle." Said Harry.

"Not quite but only the simplest sorcery could be used in heat of a battle. If you haven't read anything in this archive it's time you started. Most of it is rubbish but now you will be able to discern between it and facts. Also tomorrow come to my chamber." Without anything more to say the ringwraith just left them alone.

"Do you ever wonder what happened with the rest of us?" Hermione asked when they were digging through some old scrolls, their steel gauntlets scratching the wood of tables and bookshelves.

"As they're not with us... They probably landed in a safer place than we did."

"You know that someday we may find them, possibly as enemy?" Although she talked Hermione never stopped looking at the scrolls.

"Yes. Your point is?" Harry asked dropping the scroll he was reading to look straight at her.

"My point... What if we are given orders to kill them?"

"Then we shall see if we can bend the orders, how strong Saurons will actually is."

Hermione finally looked up.

"And if we fail?"

"Then we are truly lost..." Harry's voice had that kind of edge in it that signaled the end of discussion as he really didn't want to think about it.

Next day they were again in that cathedral sized chamber. They headed to the dais on which was the Witch Kings throne. He was not sitting on it, he was standing near the doors on the left wall.

"Come inside. Our Lord wishes to speak to you." He entered to side room.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and guessed that the other was also wondering how they were going to speak with Sauron. They could feel him, his will in the rings but to actually speak with him?

As they entered they immediately saw the pedestal on which a black, polished orb rested.

"This is a Palantir, one of the seven seeing stones. Our Lord is in the control of another stolen from kingdom of Arnor ages ago. You only have to touch it." The Nazgul then retreated into one of shadows in this dimly lit room.

They both red about Palantirs, but to see one... Without any more hesitation both of them touched the orb. Inside it a spark of orange light appeared and started to stretch to fill the orb with the image of The Eye. As it formed Harry and Hermione were pulled into a mind scape of raging fire, before them was the lidless eye that struck fear in many.

"_I can see that your training is mostly complete... That is good as I have a mission for you._"Sauron's voice seemed to come from everywhere. They knelt and bowed before their Lord.

"_You will head to Harad to secure alliances that were once made between their tribes and myself. If some tribe will try to rebel, kill them... Set them as an example to the potential traitors. After you're done with it head back to Barad-Dur._"

"It will be done my Lord." Hermione answered for both of them and with that they found themselves staring at a fading image in Palantir.

Harry looked at her and she just nodded her head. Without any other word they both stormed out of the room as they felt the will of Sauron emanating from their rings, urging them to carry out his order. Their robes billowing behind them menacingly.

Just under an hour from that event the gates of Minas Morgul opened as two black riders left the city in haste, galloping on their horrid mounts to fulfill their mission and lay part of the foundations for the coming war.

* * *

><p>Neville looked at the stars in the clear night sky, one star in particular drew his gaze to it. It was brighter than any other and seemed to inspire hope in him and a sense of longing he couldn't understand or explain. So with a sigh he looked down, to the small camp they have made.<p>

Luna was sleeping despite how loud Ron snored and Gandalf was sitting on the other side of the small fire they made, smoking and gazing into the flickering flames.

The boy stood up and approached the older wizard, he sat down beside him.

"Gandalf, that bright star. What is it?"

The Istari looked at him and then a the mentioned star.

"It is a star of legends, Earendil. A sacred star, one could call it. It's a symbol of hope to all faithful to the Valars."

"So what's the legend about that star?" Neville could honestly say, he was curious.

Gandalf looked thoughtful for a few minutes, before he started his tale.

"In an age long past evil more powerful than Sauron was threatening Middle Earth. Morgoth a fallen Valar. He is the source of all darkness on Arda till this day. His power was so great that the humans and elves could not defeat him, only keep his armies at bay. But that to was destined to fail at some point in time. They all knew it and feared that day. So a half-elf by the name Earendil sworn to find a way to the West, to beg for Valars' help. But he failed many times, before he met his wife which was saved by one of the Valars that takes care of the seas. She brought with her a remarkable item. A Sillmaril. It is a jewel in which is encased the light of the Two Trees of Valinor, the jewels are all that remains of the Trees, as Morgoth destroyed even them. With the Sillmaril with him and his wife by his side Earendil sailed to the West and with the power of the jewel he finally succeeded. The Valars answered hie pleas and declared war on Morgoth. It was the last of great battles after which the black enemy was thrown away and locked beyond our world. It is said that for his deeds Earendil was granted everlasting life of an elf and on his ship Vingilot sails to this day through the skies, with the light of Sillmaril shining as a beacon of hope."

As he finished Gandalf took a long breath inhaling smoke from his pipe.

"Thank you for telling me it was interesting." It was the only thing Neville could came up with at that moment, he was still thinking about the tail he heard. It did explain few things he felt.

When Nevill finally fell asleep his dreams were filled with visions of sea, stars and a land far too beautiful to be real.

The next day the four of them spent riding in a leisure pace towards their destination. Gandalf told them they were approximately five days of such travel from the border of Lothlorien. In the mean time they were exercising their ability of talking to animals by steering their horses without the use of reins or any strength, just words. It was going rather smooth now, it wasn't all that hard really. The old wizard just had to show them how to fill their words with magic, and how to word their commands as they couldn't be to sophisticated. Practice was the key to success in this ability especially when it came to trying to understand the animals.

When they approached the tree line of a forest Gandalf showed them they should stop.

"Here we are at the border of Lothlorien. It is time to say goodbye for now. Luna when you are ready just ride into the forest, elfs will great you and show you the way." He said and rode into the forest.

The trio looked at each other with a bit of sorrow on their faces.

"It will not be that long Ron, Neville..." Luna said with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah... We know. Take care of yourself, ok?" Ron said with a smile of his own.

"You too, after all the kingdoms of men are a bit more dangerous places."

"We will. I think... you should go now..." Neville said with a sad expression.

Luna just smiled innocently at Neville, before she told her horse to slowly ride into the forest.

"Bye." She said quietly and a bit sadly, after she waved at them before she disappeared in the tree line. She would miss them greatly but she didn't want to show that much in front of them so it wouldn't be as hard for them.

The boys looked as she was swallowed by the shadows of forest before they turned their horses in the direction in which was Edoras.

"So what now? We both ride to Edoras or do we split even further?" Ron asked with a subdued voice.

"I thought about riding to Minas Tirith, to Gondor. And maybe to see the sea..." Neville confessed to his read head friend with a guilty look on his face.

Ron just sighed with resignation.

"It's your choice mate. I'll not force you to anything."

After a long silence Neville finally come to a decision.

"I'll ride with you to Edoras... But I will stay there for a day or two then I will ride further, to Gondor." Ron just nodded his head hearing that. What else could he do?

The rest of their travel was uneventful and their arrival at the city of Edoras wasn't as exciting as one could think. In the next two days Ron arranged his longer stay in the midst of Rohirrim. And at the dawn of their third day in the city boys said their goodbyes, before Neville left to Minas Tirith.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please.<strong>

**I think that in maybe two to three chapters I will start meddling with the main plot of LotR. It depends on how well I will want to describe the "travel time". **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you do recognize yada, yada, yada...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

When Ron woke up the day after Neville left he made himself a small breakfast, quickly ate it and left his moderately sized wooden house he had been told he could stay in. It was a bit unusual for him to rush his meal but he had an important appointment at the Golden Hall. He was going to speak with the young king Theoden about terms of his longer stay.

When the read head reached top of the small hill atop which was the large wooden building, guards at the double doors opened them for him and greeted him politely. Ron stopped just before the throne at which sat the king. He had to admit the man did hold that aura of aristocracy, and being in his mid twenties he was the prime example of a warrior. The teen bowed slightly before the man.

"As you asked king Theoden, I'm on time... I think" The read head spoke with a bit of embarrassment in his voice, he did think he was a bit late.

"Don't worry, you're on time. Now as I mentioned yesterday before your friend left the only position I can trust you with, at least for now, is a horse handler and tamer. But don't fret I have enough faith in you to allow you to handle our royal stables, not the common ones." Theoden said with a small smile. He knew this wouldn't be much for the young man before him, but he had to be sure he could trust him, test him. Besides an outsider being introduced to their ranks to high could cause some ruckus.

"I do understand that this position is more respected among you, than any other kingdom... especially if what I read in Rivendell about the royal horses is truth." The boy before him said. It was another thing that made the king think and observe the read head. When he met him for the first time he and his friend stated rather quickly that they received elven training. He asked for a proof as such things couldn't be handled lightly and the boy obediently had read some of the few history scrolls written in the elven language that remained in the possession of his family. Theoden would never say it out loud but that alone had caused him to look at the boy with more respect... and now his understanding of his people.

"That is good then, one of my guards shall guide you to the stables." As he said that he gestured to a guard standing near one of the carved wooden pillars that supported the roof of the hall. The man nodded and in turn gestured at Ron to follow him.

The read head had to admit he wasn't expecting some grand job but this was a bit bellow his expectations. With a sigh he started to look around, seeing that the guard lead him out of the Golden Hall and was guiding him down the hill.

"You should be happy newcomer, normally it takes years to earn your position." His voice told Ron that the armored guard was about his age.

"I appreciate it that I don't have to start from the very bottom. But still, after all that training I got in Rivendell it's a bit disappointing."

"So I have heard. If you prove yourself at the stables our king will trust you with something more to your liking." The armored youth said trying to sound positive.

After that their talk ended for a while until the young guard stopped near a low and long building that stood along the palisade. There were also a moderately sized pens in which he could see close to a dozen magnificent horses... and here he thought that the most graceful race had the most graceful mounts. It would appear he was wrong.

"Magnificent aren't they?" When the elderly voice asked the question Ron almost jumped. He turned quickly around only to find a man with graying hair had sneaked behind him somehow.

"I'm Eoric son of Beored. I have managed those stables for over two decades young man and I will be your teacher and supervisor." He said and waived his hand dismissively at the guard who just grunted a bit annoyed but turned back and headed to the Golden Hall nonetheless.

"I'm Ron son of Arthur. Um... what I will be learning exactly?" The read head decided to withhold a groan when the word 'learn' left Eoric's mouth.

"Horse handling, taming, some medical facts... all that you should know. Besides I will teach you to fight from horse back. Don't look so surprised. I was summoned before our king last evening and I was told to train you to the best of my abilities."

Ron was caught by surprise at one point but he got over himself. Truly, he should see that coming and there was only one thing he could do now.

"So then, let's get started. The sooner we finish for the day the sooner I will be able to eat a proper meal." He cringed a bit when Eoric started to laugh lightly at his words. He had a sudden feeling it would be a long day.

* * *

><p>It was quiet and lonely travel for Neville. He just hopped he made the right decision. It was five days after he left Edoras behind him. At the eight day of his journey he finally saw it. The city of kings, Minas Tirith. He liked to imagine how would it look, but the reality was much better than he could have imagined. The seven levels of the city were expertly carved into the mountain side with the Tower of Ecthelion reaching high into the sky.<p>

Neville just admired the city from afar for a while before nudging his horse, to go forward. When it was almost sunset he finally reached the main city gate.

The guards seemed to inspect him with their sight, but otherwise made no other movement to show interest in him as he moved to higher levels of the city. That changed when he reached the seventh gate.

"Halt stranger. What is your business here?" Those guards wore different armor and they held themselves with far more confidence than those he encountered on lower levels. Their armor seemed more detailed and on their helmets they had some sort of white wings.

"I would like to see the Stuart of Gondor. Gandalf the Gray sends me." It wasn't a total lie.

The two guards discussed something briefly before calling a young man, telling him something. Neville watched as the boy sprinted on the higher level.

"You can leave your horse in the stables here but don't take to long, the Stuart will be expecting you."

Neville just nodded and did as he was told. In no time he entered the marble hall at which end he could see an elevated throne, empty, and at the floor level another, occupied. Luckily he looked up how to great the man that practically ruled Gondor.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion. Lord and Stuart of Gondor." He said and bowed. After that he looked more closely at the Lord. He was no warrior, but he definitely commanded respect. Even being only ten to fifteen years older that Neville... if the boy had to guess. But he couldn't be sure, with the Nummenorean blood and their slower aging. Then again, elfs told him how weakened that royal bloodline was.

"I'm most curious what news do you bring, or what do you seek in my kingdom stranger?" Denethor said in a low, deep voice.

"I am Neville son of Frank my Lord. I'm looking for a place to stay and live. I have come here to offer my service as I have been trained by the elfs and do not wish for my talents to waste." He really wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say as it was rather straight forward.

Denethor seemed a bit more interested in him after his words and after what seemed like a good twenty minutes of staring at him, Denethor finally spoke.

"I could offer you a place amongst the guardians of the citadel. If you pledge your allegiance to me, as is the custom."

Neville didn't think it would be as simple but he really couldn't see anything wrong with what he was told. After all it was a custom to swear loyalty to a king, or in this case a Stuart here in Middle Earth.

After their meting ended Neville got two days to prepare himself for the ceremony.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, young one." Said an ethereal voice. She couldn't quite place it, as it was coming from everywhere... or so she thought. When Luna opened her eyes she saw the most amazing thing in her life. It was as if she was suspended in space. Stars, whole Arda and Valinor laid before her eyes. For reasons unknown Arda was a bit blurry, but still beautiful. Then she looked around a bit and finally spotted who was talking to her.<p>

"Hello." She said with a cheery smile.

"My name is Varda, perhaps you have heard stories of me?" The beautiful woman asked with a small smile.

"Oh yes I have. I'm honored to meet you." Luna looked a bit more serious after a moment, she knew what was at stake here.

"Do not worry child. My mind is made up already as I have been watching you and your friends form the moment you have come to our world. I will grant you my blessing and you shall become an Istari."

Luna was instantly happy. But then something occurred to her.

"If you have watched us my Lady... Can you tell me what happened to my two other friends? Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?"

Varda expected that sort of question. A shadow of worry passed through her thoughts as the fate of those two was a great concern among Valars. Darkness ruled them, and they were convinced that while the trio that was not under Saurons influence could be safely sent home after they fulfilled their destiny on Arda, those two could not leave Middle Earth as they were now. Valars would simply deny any form of help to two beings of darkness, especially as she and Manwe saw and understood something that Sauron hasn't.

So with a sight she decided to tell the truth.

"Luna, your friends have fallen to darkness. They are servants of Sauron. They have become something more than Nazgul, but still they are neither dead or alive."

At hearing this Luna almost wanted to scream that it was a lie. But she remembered just who she was talking to.

"I... I understand." She whispered with a sad voice.

"You will now sleep again. When you wake up, your staff shall be by your side." Varda's voice started to sound more distant with each word she spoke till there was silence and sleep took over Luna.

In Lothlorien she woke up with a gasp. She looked around the clearing she fallen asleep. There on the edge of forest she saw Lady Galadriel watching her and when she heard a twig snap , she turned her head right to see Gandalf coming to her.

"I see you made it..." He had to stop talking as he saw a lonely tear escape her eyes. She quickly hid it when she turned to admire her staff.

Gandalf now stood by her side and he also was looking at the staff. It was elegant, if he had to call it anything. It was the same high as his staff so it was a bit higher than the girl. The wood had a silver shine and atop it was a great sapphire, which was held in place by what looked like thin vines formed from the silvery wood.

"If I may know Luna, what saddens you?" He asked with a grandfatherly tone.

"My lost friends Gandalf. It would seem they now serve Sauron... I need some time to think." She said quietly, stood up and headed into the forest.

The Gray wizard sighed warily. That was very bad news indeed, it would seem he was wrong in saying to Elrond that there was nothing to worry about the darkness being a bit more stronger than it supposed to be...

* * *

><p>Smoke was slowly rising in the horizon behind two black riders. They rode in silence and only occasional grunting of their nightmarish horses broke it. Both of them thinking about what have they done.<p>

It was supposed to be another village of another tribe of many that they had visited so far in Harad. Same thing as always, they would ride in, people would cover at their sight and they would talk with the leader undisturbed. Off course said leader would quickly agree to serve Sauron once more as his ancestors have done before. Be it from fear, which was most of them or like some of them from the desire to fight. But this last village was different. It was an actual village for one. Somehow these folks managed to settle themselves at crossing of some trading routs between coast at which the pirates lived and the more prominent tribes of Haradrims. So as they were, they didn't want to participate in a war.

Harry and Hermione had orders in such case. At the beginning they tried to resist but the orders were to specific. So here they were now, riding away from the village they have burnt to the ground all this time thinking about the massacre.

In the end it took them a better part of the year to complete their task. When they returned to Mordor, to Barad-dur they discovered that they lost much of the hope that they kept deep within them, hope for freedom.

When they returned a new task was given to all Ring Wraiths. As the armies of Mordor were growing Sauron needed just one more thing. The One Ring. That was their new task to find it and bring it back to their master.

Harry and Hermione were to leave as last for the search, when a trail would be found, to surprise anyone or anything that held the ring.

And so they would wait for decades, hidden by shadows and high walls of Minas Morgul and Mordor, training. Till the time when the Ring would desire to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been a while hasn't it? And whats that? Only half the length of previous chapters... To sum it up, real lif<strong>**e decided to catch up on me, add to this almost permanent lack of ideas for this chapter and thats what it comes to.**

**I think I need a beta... Or even a part-time co-writer. **

**Anyway, I decided to post this chap as it is... Maybe in the future it will get some more love. For now, for those who Fav and Alert, I'm not dead and this story too is still alive. **


End file.
